Holographic Sight
The Holographic Sight is an optical attachment that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Holographic Sight is first introduced to the player in "The Bog". It is available in USMC single-player mission on the M4A1 Carbine Grenadier variant. This weapon only appears in The Bog, "War Pig", "Shock and Awe" and "Game Over". It is dropped by an SAS operative who dies shortly after a car explodes on the destroyed bridge. It is different from the Red Dot Sight in that it has a higher zoom, but it limits the player's peripheral vision; it can be compared to the ACOG in this respect. It has a large red circle that has a small red dot in the middle of the sight. The Holographic Sight is exclusive to the Single-Player campaign. File:M4holo2.png|The Holographic sight on the "Grenadier" variant of the M4A1 File:Holo_4.png|Aiming down the EOTech in Call of Duty 4 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Holographic Sight appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as one of the two optical sights available in game, the other being the default, nondetachable sniper scope. It looks just like the holographic sight on the console versions, and even more similar, is only available in single player. However, it is always found attached to the M16A4, which is found on all USMC missions, extending its appearance, and making it more useful to the player. Call_Of_Duty_4_-_Modern_Warfare_M16A4_Hip.png|The Holographic Sight on the M16 on the DS version of Call of Duty 4 Call_Of_Duty_4_-_Modern_Warfare_M16A4.png|Aiming down the holographic sight on the DS version Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Holographic Sight appears on many weapons dropped by fallen teammates in the campaign missions featuring the U.S. Army Rangers and Task Force 141, such as Team Player and The Hornet's Nest. It is seen mostly on the M4A1 equipped with an M203 Grenade Launcher. Multiplayer The Holographic Sight is now an attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer and is awarded for getting 60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight for primary weapons, 100 kills with Machine Pistols, and 250 kills with Shotguns (the latter two without the Red Dot Sight prerequisite). Unlike the Call of Duty 4 version, the optics relative size and reticle on the screen is smaller and the player's peripheral vision is far greater than before. Many people don't notice a difference in functionality between the Red Dot Sight and the Holographic Sights. Unlike the RDS, the reticle in the middle doesn't sway when turning. In addition, the holographic sight is taller than the Red Dot Sight, and causes the actual weapon to be less visible while ADS. The key difference between the Holographic Sight and the Red Dot Sight is that the Red Dot is smaller which allows for better accuracy at range whereas the Holographic sits higher on the weapon and reduces the effects of the muzzle flash when a player is aiming down their sights. Some people find it easier to see their target and quickly find the reticle due to the translucent "cut-out" cross-hair which is a small circle with a larger circle around it. Others find that the larger sight actually obscures the target making it hard to aim precisely and acquire targets at range. The larger circle is much closer to the smaller circle, which is why the larger one obscures the target so much. It has a thicker frame than the Red Dot Sight, again reducing visibility. The preference between this sight and Red Dot Sight depends on whether the player needs long range pinpoint accuracy and has time for the sway to settle or whether the player will be firing on the move. It is also important to note that on the sunny maps (such as Afghan), the Holographic sight will sometimes appear to glare, making far shots difficult, especially against snipers who are difficult to see. Due to the height of the Holographic Sight and it's positioning, many will choose the type of sight depending on the sight on the gun. For example, for the UMP where the sight is lower down (see image) many will choose a Holographic sight over a Red Dot Sight, as the Holographic Sight doesn't block as much of the screen as it normally would. However, on weapons such as the AK-47 where the sight sits on top, many players will choose the RDS instead, as the Holographic Sight will take up more space and obstruct the player's peripheral view. The Holographic also adds key benefits to certain weapons, such as the FAL and M16A4. In addition to providing a clearer sight picture, the FAL gains 5 damage. This translate to two hit kills at any range or 1 shot to the head at close range. The M16A4's Holographic Sight reduces the recoil which is more manageable than that of the FAMAS, rendering the M16A4 with Stopping Power and said attachment superior. UMP45 Holographic 6.png|The UMP45 with a Holographic Sight Holo 6.png|Aiming down a Holographic Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Holographic Sight.png|Holographic sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Holographic Sight appears to returned in the sequel to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The model for the sight is much more detailed, featuring labels and the manufacturer's logo. It has been seen in the reveal trailer on an MP5 and on the AK-47, and on the ACR in the Call of Duty: Elite spot. It's also present on the M4 Carbine, paired with an ACOG scope to make up the Flip Scope. The model for this holographic sight is the EoTech EXPS3-4 model. ModernWarfare3MP5s.png|The Holographic Sight seen on the MP5 M4A1-MW3 Reloading.png|M4 Carbine w/ Flip Scope (notice the Holographic sight at the front) ACRThirdPersonMW3.png|The Holographic Sight shown on the ACR in Modern Warfare 3 with Sandman. Trivia *When playing single player, (not including "Museum") when rapidly moving, it is possible to see the reticle of the Holographic Sight. *The Red Dot and Holographic Sights in ''Modern Warfare 2'' have the same zoom level in multiplayer. However the Red Dot Sight has more zoom than the Holographic on the M4A1 in single player mode. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Holographic Sight has a button to enable its use with night vision goggles. However, night vision is unavailable in multiplayer. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Holographic Sight slightly increases the minimum damage of the FAL from 35 to 40. When combined with Stopping Power, this makes FAL a two shot kill even at the longest ranges, unless shooting through cover or a player with Painkiller, Final Stand or Last Stand activated. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Holographic Sight decreases the M16A4's recoil significantly. *In Modern Warfare, if you're behind a fallen M4A1 Grenadier with the proper angle, it is possible to see the sight's cross-hairs. *In Modern Warfare 3 below the lens EOtech is written instead of buttons. es:Visión holográfica Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments